Bear Magic
Bear Magic '(ベアマジック ''Beamajikku) is a Caster Type Magic that revolves the summoning of different types of Bears to aid in the sser. This was developed by Goldy Locksmith to be her signature magic, but the magic isn't only limited to her. Description Bear Magic was the product of one girl's young mind that put focus on summoning Bears ranging from polar, brown, spirit, to stuffed. This magic is very versatile and comes in handy with many circumstances. Goldy is able to summon the bears from a different dimension, similar to Summoning Magic, and use them. The process is similar, but less complex than Celestial Spirit Magic, with the user having to tame the bear and earn their trust before they can summon them. Bear Magic spells can be separated into three individual categories: Artificial, Natural, and Advanced. Artificial spells are techniques that utilized the least amount of magical energy and don't require contracts to be made due to the user using inanimate objects. They are also the weakest. Any living things that are summoned are Natural spells. They use a moderate size of magic power and is the most common and practical usage of Bear Magic. Advanced spells are abilities that use a high percentage of Eternano, but have tremendous power behind them. This includes the elusive Bear Force. One who has mastered the powerful Bear Magic can undergo a powerup known as '''Bear Force (ベア力 Bea-ryoku). Bear Force is a Hidden Art that is passed down orally and spiritually by one's Bear Guardian '(ベアガーディアン ''Beagādian). Bear Force essentially combines the user's soul with that of their guardian, allowing them to tap into an unlimited supply of magical power for a temporary time. The user and the Guardian must have a extremely good connection in order to be performed successfully. While each Bear Force may differ from person to person, the traits they all generally have are increased endurance, durability, speed, strength, healing rate, and magical power. With Niklas, his strength is as such he is able to make the earth rise. And his Aura becomes a form of shield to energy based attacks and destructive shield. Spells [[Goldy Locksmith|'''Goldy Locksmith]] Artificial * Teddy Bear Parade (テディベアパレード''Tedibeaparēdo''): Goldy claims to have collected all the Teddy Bears that were thrown away, or on sale, but this is still unconfirmed. Extending her arms out, a magic seal opens a portal to a pocket dimension and hundreds of Teddy Bears spill out or shoot out depending on the situation. * Teddy Bear Puppet (テディベア人形 Tedibea ningyō): As long as there is a Teddy Bear some near Goldy, she can control them, and although mostly useless, Goldy is able to perceive what the Teddy Bears "hear" and "see". **'Teddy Bear Puppet Show' (テディベア人形劇 Tedibea ningyō geki): A stronger version of Teddy Bear Puppet Show. Goldy is able to control multiple Teddy Bears at once. * Leach Teddy Bear (リーチテディベア Rīchitedibea): Leach Teddy Bears are have a greenish tint to their brown fur and stick to opponents, draining their magical energy, in turn causing the Teddy Bear to grow. Though it should be mentioned, it still has the traits of a regular ol' teddy bear and is victim to many threats such as fire, sharp and pointy things, or little boys. * Bear Suit (スーツを負担 Sūtsu o futan): Goldy throws a cut-open Teddy Bear on the field and tries to lure the target over it. Once the ripped open bear is under the target, the cotton inside of it explodes out, wrapping and tangling itself around the victim. The cotton is very flexible and durable and the only way to break out is to burn, cut, wet or freeze your way out. Struggling otherwise makes the cotton stronger. Once the cotton is up to neck level leaving your head visible, the bear's "skin" suddenly grows and wraps the foe inside of it, replicating a bear suit costume. The victim must fight with the suit on until they are able to take it off. It should be noted that the inside of the costume is very tight and it warms up easily. * Jeff the Bear (ジェフ·ベア Jefu· bea): Jeff the Bear is Goldy's second Last Resort. Because of his "total awesomeness and mad butt-kicking and totally forbidden ninja skills" she can't use him that much. Though, it doesn't stop the rumors from forming about the legendary bear that's silent but super deadly. Jeff is everywhere and knows all. Bears 2.jpg|Teddy Bear Parade Bears 6.jpg|Jeff the Bear Bears 1.jpg|Jarr & Skarr Bears 3.jpg|Gallon & Pint Bears 4.jpg|Darth the Ruthless Bear Axe.jpg|Coal Bear Ninja.jpg|Red Hood Bears 5.png|Mankala Natural ''' * '''Jarr & Skarr (Jarr＆スカール Jarr& sukāru): Goldy summons two large polar bears coated in armor. Jarr is wearing the brown leather armor while Skarr is the one with the metal coatings. The two are always arguing but are extremely loyal to Goldy and does everything she asks them to do. The bears attack like a wolf pack. The teamwork between the two is strangely powerful. * Gallon & Pint (ガロ N＆パイント Garo N& painto): Gallon is a large mother polar bear who takes care of young cub, Pint. The two wear extremely tough armor that aids them in many situation. Gallon & Pint are used by Goldy as mostly transportation because she doesn't want either of them to get hurt. Though sometimes they like to join in on the butt-kicking. * Darth the Ruthless (冷酷にダース Reikoku ni dāsu): Darth the Ruthless is an extremely feral creature that probably shouldn't be in a young girl's hands. Darth is capable of very basic speech but he knows an enemy when he sees one. He's more of an attack-now-and-pick-meat-out-of-his-teeth-later type of guy. Goldy often has to recall him because of his thirst for blood and destruction. There's bad blood between him and Coal for some reason. * Coal the Unrelenting (石炭容赦を Sekitan yōsha o): Coal the Unrelenting is a lone wolf type of bear. He uses a large pickaxe which he uses to mine special magical ores day and night. There's bad blood between him and Darth for some reason. * Red Hood '(赤いフード ''Akai fūdo): Red Hood is one of Goldy's newest additions to her team. Red Hood is a nickname given to him by Goldy due to him being too shy to reveal his real name. Red Hood is Goldy's stealthiest bear, which is ironic because bears aren't normally dipicted as such. He slashes down his targets under the cover of night with his faithful short blade. '''Advanced * Mankala '(マンカラ ''Mankara): Mankala is one of Goldy's most powerful Bear Magic spells she has. Because of the enormous amount of magic it takes to summon, control, and recall him, she prefers to use this as a last resort. Mankala is a ancient Bear God turned Spirit who has a lot of pent-up rage in him. Though powerful, he is extremely wise and chose Goldy as his keeper for a reason. Additionally, he is Goldy's '''Bear Guardian, meaning he can be summoned on his own power if he feels she is in grave danger. [[Niklas Thoth|'Niklas Thoth']] 'Artificial' *'Stuffed Bear Marching Band'- Niklas creates a magic seal in which a marching band, made entirely of teddy bears, comes out. Each bear is holding some sort of instrument that they play. This spell can be used as a distraction or as a means to make the opponent loose there footing. *'Teddy Bear Puppet'- This is the first artificial technique that Goldy taught Niklas. Niklas is able to take control of a teddy bear that is near him. He is able to perceive what the Teddy Bear "here" and "see". **'Teddy Bear Security'- A variation of Teddy Bear Puppet that Niklas came up with. Niklas sets up teddy bears around a particular area. Instead of controlling how the bear moves, Niklas can look through each one like a camera. The down side is that he can't control any of the bear's movements. *'Teddy Bear Tent'- Niklas creates a giant teddy bear head that is hollow and warm on the inside. Niklas came up with this spell while on his first job. *''' Teddy Bear Trap Hole'''- Niklas makes a giant Teddy Bear that drills a hole into the ground. When something falls into the hole, they get stuck and twisted up in the stuffing at the bottom, effectively trapping them. *'Toy Bear Shot'- Niklas makes the green magic seal when using bear magic, out of this seal shoots out stuffed bear heads that Niklas put in the separate dimension. Each head is surrounded in a emerald aura that has a great piercing power, as they were seen to be able to go through a steel wall. Niklas developed this spell while training at Koma Inu. 'Natural' *'Angus'- Angus is a black bear that is thought to be very mean at first when Niklas summons him in his battle form. But in his true form. Angus takes the form of a bear cub. Angus will usually only use his battle form when traveling or on a job. Otherwise he likes to stay in his true form. *'Ginger and Ranger'- Ginger and Ranger are 2 full grown Brown bear siblings. Ginger is smaller than Ranger and I usually seen wearing Silver armor. Most mistake Ginger for being the nicer of the 2, but she is actually the fiercest. Ranger is larger than Ginger and sports Gold armor. Ranger is thought to be the meanest at first glance but he wouldn't hurt a fly...that's unless that fly hurt his friends and family. *'Frostbite'- Frostbite is a muscular humanoid polar bear that carries around a giant spear and axe made of hard stone. Frostbite has been seen to be very kind towards friends and very merciful towards foes. Instead of causing a slow painful death to his enemies, he shows mercy and will usually let them live unless Niklas says otherwise. *'Po'- Po is a large, muscular looking panda bear that adorns green robes with a red outline. Po is famous for his use in the magical arts as well as use with the bo staff. Po is said to be e most humorous of Niklas' bears. Po is rather mysterious but kind and helpful in moments. His practice in the magical arts are based off of green fire that he can summon to his call and telekinesis. Po is Niklas' most advanced natural spell. 'Advanced' *'Bjorn'- Bjorn is the bear God in northern myths. Close to the size of Mankala, Bjorn is said to represent bravery and courage. Bjorn unfortunately was exciled from the Gods palace and never returned. He now seems to be in a spirit like manner like Mankala but wears armor and holds a double sided battle axe. He is only used as a last resort as it takes a tremendous amount of power to summon him. Again just like Mankala. Bjorn is Niklas' Bear Guardian so he can summon him out of his own power. As well as perform '''Bear Force '''with Niklas. Trivia *This magic puts further focus on Goldy Locksmith relation to the Fairy Tale character, Goldilocks and the Three Bears. *Niklas Thoth was taught the basics of Bear Magic from Goldy Locksmith when they were children. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Magic Category:Legendarybluescarf Category:Greenvivillon